The End of the Universe
by Kaltmr
Summary: [Xenosaga, T, chaosxshion, OCxalbedo kinda] The Giant Growth, an over population of Gnosis, threatens the entire universe. How to stop it? With the creation... of T elos. But will the creation of a savior bring the end of the universe? R&R plz! FINISHED!
1. The end is near, is it?

The End of the Universe

By Kaltmr

Disclaimer: i do not own xenosaga. ok?

Chapter One:

The end is near... is it?

((Shion))

We were all heading back to the Elsa, after a pit stop at a docking station to refuel and buy some much needed supplies. Everyone, save Hammer and Tony, was there, all hauling back supplies for the Elsa.

Captain Matthews laughed nervously, and struck up a conversation with Jr, "Sorry about that back there Little Master... I didn't think my credit with these guys would have run out already..."

"It's ok." Jr. answered "It's a good thing I had some spare cash on me, or they'd never let us out of that store! But don't worry about it Matthews..." Matthews sighed a breath of relief, but Jr wasn't done yet. "I'll just put it on your tab."

"What?" everyone laughed at his surprise.

"Looks like not even Jr. has mercy for you captain! Your debt just keeps on growing!" chaos joked.

"Aw, shut up! I'll pay it off eventually..."

"You'll never have the time!" someone came up to us from out of nowhere. He looked to be a beggar, with tattered clothes and an unpleasant smell. "We're all going to die! The end is near!"

I was very confused at this man's sudden outburst, "Excuse me...? The... end?"

"The Giant Growth! It's begun, and there's nothing we can do about it!" Out of the corner of my eye, I say chaos flinch at the words 'Giant Growth'. "The Gnosis will kill us all! It's the end for mankind as we know it!"

Jr looked pretty annoyed by this man, and I could tell he was trying to keep his cool. "Look old man... we don't want any trouble. So just bug off and bug someone else, cause we're not interested." he pushed past the man and entered the Elsa.

The man had a look of shock on his face, as if he couldn't believe that we wouldn't believe him. As if... what he said was true. I followed Jr., along with everyone else. I could hear Momo behind me apologize for Jr.'s rashness.

With everything all back in the Elsa, we took off not to long after boarding. Nothing much of interest happened after that, until I got a message...

"Hmm?" something on Hammer's screen flashed red.

"What is it Hammer?" Captain Matthews asked, looking at the flashing light.

He touched the light, and read a few lines of data before giving his answer, "We're receiving a message from... Vector Industries. It's for... Shion."

I was surprised, to say the least. My co-workers back at 1st R&D Division knew that I'd be returning to the Kukai Foundation after this pit stop... did something urgent happen?

"Put it on screen." Matthews ordered, and Hammer nodded, pushing another button.

"Shion! How's it going?" a familiarly hyper voice greeted.

"Miyuki? Uh... I'm doing good. What's up? Is something... wrong over there?"

"Uh... well, I have some news for you." she averted her glance from the screen, and, right then, I knew that something was wrong.

"What's wrong? Tell me!"

"Well... I don't know if it's... wrong, per say..." she gave a smile that I knew was fake, and continued. "It seems that Director Wilhelm wants to see you."

"Director Wilhelm?" Allan took a step back in shock, but I could sense a slight bit of jealousy in his expression. "_The_ CEO of Vector? Wants to meet with the Chief? But... why?"

"That's the thing... I really don't know." she elaborated, not bothering to face Allan. "He said something about needing to see you... and about a giant growth? I couldn't catch everything he said, but he told me to contact you and tell you to get to the Dämmerung immediately."

"What? Giant... growth?"

"Well, that's all he said... I'll talk to you later Shion! We've got a lot of work to do, with all that data you've been sending us about Kos-Mos and whatnot. See ya around!"

"Wait! Miyuki! What about that Giant Growth?" but it was too late, she had already shut off her monitor.

"The Giant Growth..." chaos muttered, "So it really is happening again..."

We all turned to chaos, who appeared to have the answer this entire time. "What?" I asked, "You know about the Giant Growth?"

"Yes..." he sighed, and closed his eyes, as if trying to forget the memories he had embedded in his mind. "Sadly, I know all about it..."

"Then..." I stepped towards him. "Would you...?"

He nodded, already knowing what I wanted to ask. "But we should get moving first. We wouldn't want to keep your boss waiting, now would we?" he looked at Captain Matthews.

He looked back at chaos, and then at Jr. "Things just keep getting more and more interesting, don't they?" he took in a long breath on his cigarette, and blew out the smoke slowly. "Well... if the Little Master doesn't object... I'll bring ya there."

"I don't mind." he looked at me. "We've been on good terms with Vector, we can't keep their director waiting. Wouldn't want them to stop providing us with those state of the art weaponry!" he grinned, and nodded at Captain Matthews. "Off to the Dämmerung!"

"Tony!" he yelled out.

"Aye aye captain! To the Dämmerung!" Tony hit the throttle, and we were off.

---

w00t! i've been thinking about this ficcy here for a LONG time! and now i finally have the time to write it! yay! so, what is this giant growth? and how does chaos know about it? review, and i may continue! xD next chappie, The Giant Growth!


	2. The Giant Growth

Disclaimer: xeeeeeeeenosaaaaaaaga issssssssssn't miiiiiiiiiiiiine!

Chapter Two:

The Giant Growth

((chaos))

"So..." Ziggy said, in his normally calm voice, asking the question I knew everyone was wanting to be answered. "What is this Giant Growth?"

Memories of fallen loved ones flashed through my mind, as I was suddenly brought back to my past. But I shook my head clear of those memories. 'I can't let my emotions get the best of me... not now.' I thought to myself, as I prepared to tell my story.

"Now, how should I explain this? Well, the Giant Growth, is just that, it's an overpopulation of Gnosis."

"Overpopulation of Gnosis? Is this normal?" Momo asked, with her ever wondering eyes. "There's nothing regarding that in my data banks."

"No, this isn't your everyday thing. The Gnosis population grows nearly ten thousand times over." I could see the fear that entered their expressions, when I said that number.

"Ten thousand! That can't be right... that many Gnosis?" Allan was shocked even more.

"But... a number that big... would have to have been remembered by someone! Why isn't it in my data banks then?" I could tell Momo was mentally searching and researching her data, checking for something I knew wasn't there.

"You won't have it in your data Momo." I replied calmly, "Since the numbers of overpopulation are so great, it only happens every few centuries."

"Every few centuries? Then..." Shion's face showed pure confusion.

"How do you know about it?" Jr. finished her question for her. "If the Hundred Series don't even know about it... then how can you?"

"Because..." I fought back the memories that were desperately trying to uncover themselves. "I witnessed the last Giant Growth. Or should I say... I survived it."

"What!" Everyone was taken aback by that statement, as I knew they would.

Jin, however, was the calmest of them all. "I knew it... I always thought... you seemed wiser than you looked."

"Survived... it?" Momo asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, since there are so many Gnosis, the only thing they can think of, is their basic need: to feed. So that's what they do when their numbers grow so high, they leave their home planets, and they feed... upon those whose planet they invade."

—

"No! Father!" my younger self cried out, as I followed my father outside, into the rain. Gnosis came from everywhere, and we were immediately surrounded.

"Don't worry about me!" Lightening flashed as my father yelled back, "Just protect your sister!" running off, he shot off more and more auras, as the Gnosis just kept on coming. I ran back into our house, holding my newborn sister tightly in my arms, not wanting to let her go for anything. I went up the stairs, and didn't look back, not even when I heard the piercing screams of my father.

—

I shook my head, trying to shake away the memories, but it wasn't helping much. "They... attacked my home world, when I was very young. I still remember how it happened... it was the day after my mother died. She died giving birth to my sister." I could hear her cries, still echoing in my mind. "They column jumped from out of nowhere... we never saw it coming, and we weren't prepared. No one was prepared... for that many Gnosis. My people were massacred... my father died... protecting me."

—

When the sounds of battle stopped, I went back outside, expecting to see my father's smiling face, and hear him joking about how easy the Gnosis were to beat. But what I saw... wasn't what I had in mind. My father's dead body lied there, in a pool of his own blood. A multitude of Gnosis had surrounded his body, which couldn't have been dead for more then a few minutes, and were already feasting upon him. "This can't be happening... this can't be happening... Father?"

There was no response. The thunder clapped around me, and suddenly, my sister began crying. I was so worried about my father, I had forgotten that I brought her out with me. The Gnosis all stared at me. "No... no... Father!" I yelled out, but still no response. I don't know what made me do that, why I hadn't ran. I just stood there, in the rain, while my sister continued crying. Meanwhile, the Gnosis, began to take interest in me... and I finally got my senses back. They charged after me, and I ran as fast as I could away from them. I could feel something come out of my back, and I knew that they were my wings. I flew up, and up, and up, even thought I had just learned how to fly a few weeks ago. Luckily, the Gnosis who had attacked were ground based Gnosis, so they couldn't follow me. I landed on a nearby building, and surveyed the surrounding situation.

Everywhere, there was death. Buildings were burning, and the screams of dying people filled the cold, wet air. In the distance, I could see the flashes of aura blasts being sent out by a small group of people, but they were soon overcome by Gnosis. It was too much for me... so I did the only thing I could do at that time, I flew. I flew away... away from it all. Away from the death... away from the pain... away from the hurt, the anger, the Gnosis, I flew away from all of it. Into space, I went, and I watched as my planet was over run by Gnosis...

—

"I'm so sorry chaos... we didn't know..." Shion's voice brought me out of my mental flashback, and I continued on with my story.

"It's ok, you couldn't have done anything about it..." I said, my voice cracking.

"Wait... you said you had a sister?" Momo's eyes had a sparkle in them, as they always did, when siblings were mentioned. "Where is she now?" Jr. glared at Momo, and her eyes lost that sparkle. "Oh... I'm... sorry chaos. I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's ok. She... we were separated... after my father died..." my memories came flooding back to me...

—

It wasn't over yet though. How could I have expected it to be over? The feast had just began, for the Gnosis that is. More and more began gating out by my planet, and I don't know whether it was my fault or just pure coincidence, but when I stopped flying, I had chosen to stop near the U.M.N. column. But, of course, I hadn't noticed that. I was taking a leaf out of my sister's book, and was crying my eyes out. With no air in space, our tears mingled, along with the rain floating around from our wet garments. By the time I had seen the attacking Gnosis, it was too late. They had attacked, leave a huge gash on my left shoulder. The pain made me let go of my sister, who was picked up by a large Gnosis. "No! Let her go!" I gathered up all the energy I could, and shot an aura bomb at it, but to no avail. I was too young... and much too weak. It hardly damaged the Gnosis, who flew off with it's prize back into the U.M.N. column. I tried to follow... but I was knocked out from behind by another attack from a Gnosis.

How long I drifted along in space, I don't know, but when I woke up, it was all over. The Gnosis were nowhere to be found, and my planet was decimated. It floated along, broken in pieces, overwhelmed by the power of the Gnosis.

—

"Sorry to interrupt your story chaos, but we're here..." Tony said, with a hint of remorse in his voice.

"It's nothing... that's basically all it is anyways. The Giant Growth causes a major overpopulation increase in the Gnosis, and they invade neighboring planets. My planet just happened to be in their path..."

There was a long silence, as Tony docked the Elsa into the Dämmerung. "Well..." Shion finally broke the silence. "I guess this meeting with Director Wilhelm is important. Still, I wonder what he could want with me..."

"We're all docked!" Tony announced.

"Ok, thanks. Kos-Mos? Would you like to come with? This may have something to do with you."

"Affirmative. I shall accompany you." Kos-Mos replied, in her monotonous voice.

"Good luck with your meeting! Here's hoping for good news!" I said, putting on a smile for Shion, in an effort to lighten the mood. But I knew, deep in my heart, that if it has anything to do with the Giant Growth, then it can't mean anything but devastation for us all...


	3. Meeting with Wilhelm

**Celeste Rose:** uh... sure, lol. i'll see what i can do with jin, but don't count on anything. i won't be going into depth with a lot of the other characters...

**Aeris1172:** ugh, allen, allan, same friggin thing. i'll see what i can do with the spelling.

A/N: yay, update! lol, sry it took a while peoples, was being weird a few days ago, then i just got lazy and didn't wanna update... but here's the new chappie! have fun all!

Disclaimer: Xenosaga isn't mine.

Chapter Three:

Meeting with Wilhelm

((Shion Uzuki))

I always knew that the Dämmerung was large, and well equipped, but I had never been into the director's room before. Never before had I seen anything like it in Vector. The room was large and spacious, yet it was filled with precious artifacts and items. One of which, caught my eye as soon as I entered the room, a compass on the director's desk. He was staring into it as I walked in, and he didn't seem to notice Kos-Mos and I enter.

"I'm sorry... am I interrupting something?"

"Oh no..." Wilhelm gave a grin, "You aren't interrupting anything at all." he motioned for me to come closer, but made no motion to sit. Most likely since there weren't any chairs in the room except for the one that the director himself sat in.

"You wished to see me Director Wilhelm?"

"Shion Uzuki... the Flower of First Division, as many people at Vector know you... thank you for coming on such short notice." he gave Kos-Mos a quick glance, as if he was glad I brought her along, "I did not think I would be needing you... so quickly." he said, with a mysterious look on his face.

I didn't understand what he meant, and his expression made me even more curious. "I don't think... I quite understand Director."

He waved away the matter, and went directly to the point. "I presume you don't know why you're here, am I correct?"

"I have an idea..." I started, wanted to get some information from him, "But I'm not exactly certain about the current situation."

"That's understandable. Not many know about the Giant Growth... so I would not expect you to know much about why you're here."

"Giant Growth? What is it with this Giant Growth?" I asked, tired of all this talk about an even I hardly knew anything about.

"Oh, so you do know about it? Well, that's... unexpected. But enough beating around the bush, if you'll excuse the old phrase." he chuckled at himself, as if he had made a joke. "According to some very reliable source, the Giant Growth is currently happening. You may or may not know this, but this Giant Growth can mean the end of us, not just Vector, but the entire universe, if we don't do something."

"We?" I asked, putting a little more emphasis on the word than I meant to.

"Yes, we. That's why I've asked for you." he pulled up a screen, and many of Kos-Mos' specs came up on the screen. "I've been looking into your work on Kos-Mos..." he glanced at Kos-Mos again, and quickly turned back to me. "And her Anti-Gnosis capabilities look very promising. I know that you may not feel comfortable with what I am about to ask you, but you must keep in mind, this is for the safety of the universe..."

"What... what do you want?"

"I do believe..." he pushed a button, and the specs disappeared. He closed his eyes before he continued, "That we can begin mass-production."

"Mass-production? Of Kos-Mos? That's... that's absurd! At a time like this, that's the worst possible idea! She continues to act on her own, and not to mention there are much too many black box properties of her's that we haven't even discovered yet!"

Opening his eyes, he gave a smile, as if nothing that I had just mentioned mattered. "But think about it. If Kos-Mos has been able to absorb an army of Gnosis..."

"Wait... I never sent in a report about that... how do you know about that?"

He waved off the comment and continued, "Think of how much Gnosis we could fight off with an army of Kos-Mos'! Nobody would get harmed! Think of the lives we could save... we'd even save the Federation some money..." he chuckled to himself again.

"As Chief of the Kos-Mos project, I must firmly disagree! Kos-Mos is not ready for mass-production! She was hardly ready for live battle testing when she woke up! We still need to experiment with her!"

Wilhelm sighed, and looked into deeply into his compass. "You do understand, that I have been going easy on you... all this time."

"What?" I knew what he was getting at though, and I knew I'd have to give in to his request.

"I've been... cutting your division a lot of slack lately, when it came to your Kos-Mos project. The project _should've_ been scrapped after that incident two years ago, but who kept it going? I did. Who funded her weapons? Who gave you more time when the Federation wanted to see real results? I did. You cannot reject me this time Shion..."

"And what if..." A single tear rolled down my cheek, unseen by Kos-Mos or the director. "What if... I refuse?"

"Then... I shall be forced... to not only let you go... but to scrap the entire Kos-Mos project. All of your work will be for naught. Do you want that to happen?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I..." I didn't know what to do. All along, when I had heard that the director had done all this stuff for us, funding us, giving us time, that he had done it out of the kindness of his heart... but that wasn't true. He only did it... so he could do this: mass-produce her. "This is for the good of the universe... right?"

"Yes." he said "I can guarantee you that nothing bad will happen, because of this."

Another lone tear rolled down my face, as I was forced to give an answer I had not wanted to give. "Fine. You may begin... mass-production."

Wilhelm's smile reappeared on his face. "I'm glad to see we've reached an agreement Shion. Please send all specs for Kos-Mos to the chief of 2nd R&D Division, Serenity. She'll take care of the production of the prototype, before mass-production occurs."

"Alright. I'll begin sending them now." I took out a comm unit and began sending all the necessary files to 2nd R&D Division.

"That's a good Shion..." Wilhelm said in a victorious voice. "That will be all. Thank you."

"Good bye Director." I bowed and left.

---

A/N: woah! that didn't turn out the way i thought it would... Wilhelm seems... evil. lol. blackmailing Shion into mass-production. how sad. poor Shion. lol. anyways, how will mass prodution work out? will the prototype made by 2nd R&D Division be up to snuff? find out next chapter... Kos-Mos vs T-Elos!


	4. Nightmares

A/N: yay! ppl actually like the story! w00t! thanks for the reviews all, and keep em coming! uh... just kidding about that preview for this chappie from last chappie! heh... i got some great ideas for a good chaosxshion scene, and i needed something that would help build up to the chaosxshion stuff in the KM vs TE chappie, so... that chappie's coming up after this one. ok? hope ur not mad, lol...

Disclaimer: Xenosaga ain't mine...

Chapter Four:

Nightmares

((chaos))

As soon as I hit the bed, I instantly fell asleep. It had been a busy day, and explaining the Giant Growth didn't help my condition. The memories... they were everywhere... and I just wanted to shut them away...

---

I was suddenly standing. Darkness surrounded me, and I couldn't see a thing.

"Hello?" I called out. "Is anyone there?" For a moment, I waited. There was pure silence, to go along with the darkness. Then, I heard something. It was very faint... but I could hear something. It sounded like... a baby crying? "Who's there?" it was hard to pinpoint the origin of the crying, but began running regardless. As I ran, the crying became louder... and louder... and louder... I couldn't take it. I stopped running and fell to my knees. "Please... stop crying! I'd help you... if I could just... find you..."

Suddenly, I could see something in the distance. There was a beam of light, very far away. With nothing else to lead me, save the crying, I pushed on. As I neared the beam of light, the crying became bearable... it seemed to quiet down. When I finally reached the beam of light, I saw what had been crying all this time. Covered in a swaddle of blankets, was a small baby. It couldn't have been a few days old. My face softened, and I stepped towards it, but it disappeared. In it's place, stood a woman. She had long hair, in the same white color that I had. She looked scared, and her face was deathly pale. Not noticing me at all, she just stared forward.

"Si... Sister? Is that... you?"

She reacted to my voice. Her face, once pure and calm, suddenly became very angry. Gathering up a large aura, not unlike my own, she attacked me without warning. Awestruck, I let the attack hit me, and I fell to the ground, as darkness surrounded me once again.

"chaos... chaos? Wake up chaos..."

I groaned, and looked up. "Father? Is that really you?" I looked around, and I was back at my old house. Thunder clapped, and I could hear the screams of people fill the cold air. It was just like it was before...

"chaos... take care of your sister... for me..." he said, and he walked out the door.

"Father! Don't go! You can't beat them all! Stay with me!" I ran towards the door, but it seemed to get farther and farther away with each step I took. The house began to stretch around me, and it eventually swirled into itself, become darkness once again. A light came from the open door, the only thing that remained from our house, and the brightness engulfed me.

The next thing I knew, I was in front of a closed door. Nothing was around me. I knew what was on the other end, but I didn't want to open it. Yet... I had an urge... I knew I had to open it. So I did.

I was back outside my house. My father, confronted by multiple Gnosis, had his back to me. "Father! Come back!" I screamed out, trying to stop the inevitable. But there was no use.

He turned to face me, and for some reason unknown to me, he smiled. And for that moment, I was happy. I was with father... and he was with me. Nothing could hurt me now... I always felt safe when he was around... but that sense of security was shattered right before my eyes. As if in slow motion, a huge claw from one of the Gnosis rammed itself through father's chest. With his smile on his face, he seemed happy... even in death. I couldn't accept it though... I never had been able to accept it. "Father!"

I ran towards him, not caring about the Gnosis. Father fell to his knees, still smiling that smile. I opened my arms, trying to grab him before he fell to the ground.

---

"Father!" I suddenly jerked up and finished the hug that I started in my nightmare. And I hugged him. "Father... don't leave me..."

"chaos? Are you alright?" a female voice said.

I cringed. That... wasn't the voice of my father. I slowly opened my eyes. I was holding Shion in my arms. "Shion? What are you doing here?"

"I was going to the kitchen to grab a drink... and I heard you screaming in your sleep. I came in to check on you... I thought you might have a fever... so I went to feel your forehead... and you kinda..." she blushed, and I noticed I was still holding on to her. I instantly let go.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... it's just... my dream..."

Shion smiled, and wiped my cheek. Just then, I noticed that I was crying. "Don't worry..." she then did something I didn't expect. She hugged me back, tightly. "Don't try and explain... I know how it feels to lose a parent."

"I... Shion..." I awkwardly hugged her back, trying to hold back the tears I never knew I had.

"It's ok chaos... just remember... I'll be here for you..."

---

A/N: w00t! the chaosxshionishness! yay for good ideas! lol. well, review all! what did you think? 'specially about the ending of the chapter, cause... i couldnt' think of anything... so i just kinda left it at that. i was thinking about having her leave the room and say 'if you need to talk, you know where to find me...' but i decided against it. ok and now for SURE! next chapter is Kos-Mos VS T-Elos!


	5. A Contest Before the Fight

**Celeste Rose:** yep, Shion and chaos are AWESOME together! that's y i write so many sxc ficcys! lol, and you sure love ur Jin, don'tcha? i'll see if i can include him every now and then.

A/N: wow. uh... this chappie got long. REALLY long. and before they even fought themselves too. so... i'm kinda cutting it in half. they'll fight next chappie. this chappie is just as good though, so have fun with it!

Disclaimer: Xenosaga does not belong to me.

Chapter Five:

A Contest Before the Fight

((Shion Uzuki))

It had been months since we first heard about the Giant Growth being a possibility. Things were going well... but it could very well be true. There have been an increasing amount of reports of Gnosis attacks around the universe, and even we've been attacked a few times as we gated out, or got chased as we gated in. I think that it may actually become a reality...

Something beeped. "Oh, that's me!" I stood up and took out my comm unit. Everyone in the bridge, since everyone was in the bridge, looked at me, all wondering if it was something important. "Hmm... message from Vector?" I accepted, and a small square popped up, showing the face of 2nd R&D Division's chief.

"Yes? Oh, Serenity!" Out of the corner of my eye, I could see chaos have some sort of reaction when I said that name. He seemed very... contemplative ever since that night... I wonder what he was thinking about...

"Well, Chief Uzuki, we've finally finished the prototype!"

"Already?" I was in shock. "How could you have finished already? It's only been a few months... it took us years to make the archetype, and the prototype took even longer! You can't tell me she's fully operational already... is she?"

She laughed. "Oh Chief Uzuki, you worry too much! Just cause it took you a while doesn't mean it'd take us a while! Besides, all the data you sent us on Kos-Mos was a major help!"

"I see... but you're evading my question..." I was skeptical.

"Well, yes then. She is fully operational, and we haven't had any problems so far! She's running perfectly!" Serenity smiled.

"But... that's impossible!" I stopped and thought to myself for a while. What about her battle specs? Can you send them to me?"

"That would be such a hassle... do you doubt her powers?" she raised an eyebrow. I paused, and that seemed to answer the question for me. "How about this? I propose a little... sparring match between our prototype and yours. Then you can see for yourself how well she functions."

She seemed to come up with the idea much to quickly for her to have come up with it on the spot. It appeared to me... as if she's been wanting to have the two fight for quite a while.

Though I hesitated, I agreed. After all, how bad could it be? "Ok then. Sounds good. Where shall this take place?"

"How about in the Dämmerung? There are several Realian training rooms there, I'm sure they wouldn't mind us borrowing one for a while. How about... we meet in room 84?"

"Sure. I'll see you there!" Despite the fact that it statistically was too early for them to have finished the prototype, the idea of a sparring match intrigued me.

I turned off my comm unit and faced Captain Matthews. "Do you mind if we head over to the Dämmerung? That was someone from 2nd R&D Division."

"Oh?" Momo seemed curious. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, nothing at all." I reassured her. "We're just going to have a little... match, if you would." I motioned towards Kos-Mos, and she seemed to understand. I turned back to Captain Matthews. "Do you mind?"

Matthews turned to Jr., who nodded. "Not at all, we'll head over right now."

Tony fired up the engines, and we were off. Jin suddenly approached me. "Sister, would you like me to join you? I'd feel safer if I was with you."

I was about to reject his offer, when chaos interjected. "Excuse me, Jin? May... I go with her instead? There's something... I would like to check out."

"Hmm..." Jin looked from chaos, to me, back to chaos. "Well, it's alright with me. If Shion agrees..."

I nodded. "It's no problem with me! I'd be glad to have you along chaos!"chaos bowed, and gave his thanks.

—

((chaos))

We, Shion, Allen, Kos-Mos, and I, arrived at the Dämmerung not too long after the transmission from this 'Serenity'.

"Serenity..." I muttered to myself, making sure no one could hear me. I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew that name from somewhere. Even though I couldn't hear the voice from the comm unit, or see the face, something told me I had to come along... not only for myself... but for Shion as well.

I tried to shake the feelings away, as we finally entered room 84, the room of choice for this epic battle. As Shion explained on the way, it was a very special room. It was one of the very few realistic battle simulators on the Dämmerung. The surrounding area could be changed to mimic any battlefield, and additional opponents, such as combat mechs, Gnosis, or A.G.W.S. units could be added for additional training. It sounded like an amazing room.

"Hello?" Shion called out, initially seeing no one in the room. The room was hardly empty however, as boxes of many sizes and shapes filled the entire room. It was like... the room was full, but it wasn't full.

"I'm glad you could make it... Chief Uzuki." a voice called out. Turning around, we saw, standing on top of a pile of boxes were two people. One of them, I assumed, was the prototype that Shion had mentioned. She looked similar to Kos-Mos, in her build, but the colors... clashed with Kos-Mos'. She has red and black parts, where as Kos-Mos' were white and blue, and the prototype's skin was darker than Kos-Mos'. It wasn't the prototype that had my attention though... it was the woman next to her.

She looked approximately my age... and appeared to be a normal woman... had it not been for her pale skin, and her pure white hair. Now, there was no doubt about it... that woman... she was... that who I've been searching for all this time...

I suddenly remembered something that my father said... a long time ago... "chaos... take care of you sister... take care... of Serenity..."

"You!" I pointed at her. "Serenity!" both Shion and Allen looked at me.

She stared at me, and I stared right back. After a moment, something clicked in her, I could tell. She twitched, and I knew that she recognized me. But she regained control of herself and ignored me. "I see you've brought... spectators along with you..."

"chaos... what are you doing?" Shion pulled down my arm, and turned back to Serenity. "Yes, I've come. I hope you don't mind me bringing some others... Allen's-" she pointed at Allen. "-my assistant and chaos... he... well, he wanted to come along."

"It's..." she stared at me again, her fragile face now filled with anger. "It's nothing. I'm glad to see you've brought Kos-Mos with you."

Shion nodded an agreement, and looked over at the prototype. "I take it that she's the prototype?"

"Yes, you guessed correctly." she motioned at us, and spoke to her. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

The prototype, who appeared to be lifeless moments ago, seemed to come to life at it's creators voice. She jumped down, as did Serenity. "Greetings, I am T-Elos. My development name is TP-X, and I am classified as a Special Humanoid Anti-Gnosis Annihilation Weapon. My serial number is 00-00-00-00-2. My weapons include..."

"That's good enough T-Elos." she fell silent. "After all, we wouldn't want to give our opponents an advantage, would we?"

"A fair playing ground... that's what I like to see."

"Fair? You think this is fair?" she laughed, as if she knew something we didn't, and I had a feeling she did. "This is hardly fair... but I'll let you figure that out for yourself."

Shion frowned, not liking what she heard. I didn't like what I was hearing too. What was she planning? "Well, shall we get down to business then?" Shion asked, with a tone of annoyance in her voice.

"I was hoping you would ask that..." she pulled out what looked like a remote. "Let's start out simple, a contest of Gnosis destruction." she pushed a button, and the entire room dissappeared around us. We were surrounded by an all too familiar darkness, when electricity began to crackle. We then began floating, and our surroundings became lit with the brightness of stars. In no time, we were in outer space.

"Amazing!" Allen looked like a child who had just gotten a new toy. "So this is the state of the art training rooms!" he floated around, testing the anti-gravity situation. "They even turned off the gravity for us! This is truly amazing!"

"Well then... shall we begin?" Serenity pushed a button, and Gnosis began gating out.

"Allen!" Shion called out. "Keep your eye on Kos-Mos! Let me know as soon as something wrong happens!"

"Ok Chief!" he took out a data pad and pulled up all of Kos-Mos' current specs.

The Gnosis were getting closer, and I could see that they weren't in our dimensional plane. Both creators called out the names of their androids. "Activate Hilbert Effect!"

Both androids' visors came down, and Hilbert waves came from both of them, pulling the Gnosis into our dimensional plane.

"So you've given her the Hilbert Effect too? And it works perfectly..." I could tell Shion was in awe.

"You have no idea what she can do..." Serenity yelled out to T-Elos, "Go get them T-Elos!"

T-Elos flew forward, holding her hands in front of her, she stabbed through any Gnosis in her way. Kos-Mos, on the other hand, stood still. In seconds, a swarm of Gnosis were upon her.

"Kos-Mos!" Shion yelled out.

At that moment, she started. Pulling out her pistol, she shot down three Gnosis before the entire mob was on her. Motion stopped for a brief second.

"Is that all she has?" Serenity mocked. "Perhaps the student has surpassed the teacher already!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you..." she pointed at the Gnosis, who had bullets coming out of them very rapidly.

They all dissolved, revealing Kos-Mos with one of her triple barrel guns out. The empty shells floated around her, as she scanned the area for more Gnosis. Eyeing a group, she took aim, but before she could shoot, T-Elos made her way to them, and beat them down.

"She has... incredible physical strength! But can she keep up with our long distance weapons?"

"Oh..." Serenity chuckled. "She'll do more than keep up... she'll leave you in the dust!"

T-Elos took out two pistols, similar to Kos-Mos, and began shooting. She wasn't just shooting though... it was crazy how she fought. It was hard, even for me to keep up with the movement of her arms. She apparently calculated the position of all the Gnosis within her reach, and shot them all down, with lightening speed. Her arms were a flash as shot from shot came from her two guns.

As another swarm of Gnosis gated out right behind T-Elos, and she didn't seem to notice, so Kos-Mos took aim... right at T-Elos.

"Kos-Mos! What are you doing?" Shion was petrified, and I knew exactly what she was thinking. She was worried... that she would destroy T-Elos.

Kos-Mos took out her second triple barrel gun and fired. T-Elos continued shooting as Kos-Mos shot down all of the Gnosis... without damaging T-Elos.

"Impressive..." Serenity whistled. "She pre-calculated her movements and timed her shots to go around her arms. But can she take care of... this?" she pushed a button, and a huge U.M.N. column opened, revealing an entire army of Gnosis.

"Oh, she'll take care of it..." she yelled out to Kos-Mos, "Kos-Mos! Activate your Tertiary Weapon System!" I could see Serenity was shocked at that phrase. "Now, I doubt you've got this under your hood..."

Kos-Mos' Tertiary Weapon System emerged, ready for some action. Her wings shined as she flew over to the nearing army, and her side cannons charged up. "Tertiary Weapon System fully charged. Firing Phase Transfer Cannon."

And from Kos-Mos came a single sonic boom. But it wasn't any sonic boom, it was a PT boom. The Phase Transfer sonic boom went flying, through T-Elos, leaving her undamaged, as the first attack did, and it tore up the Gnosis. They literally dissolved, all turning back into what seemed to be salt. With that single sonic boom, then entire Gnosis army was gone. Serenity was left awestruck, as was Allen.

"Wow... I've never seen the Tertiary Weapon System in action before!" Allen was amazed. "But Chief, there's been a drop in Kos-Mos energy output. A 2 drop... and her reaction time has dropped by .000256 seconds."

"It's ok." Shion replied, "It's expected. A lot of energy is required for that PT boom. She'll come back up to speed in no time."

Serenity seemed to regain her composition, as she pushed another button, and the space around us became an endless desert. An occasional rock was here and there, but other than that, sand could be seen as far as the eye can see.

"I must applaud you Chief Uzuki, I would have never expected you to have perfected any Phase Transfer weapon onto a battle android." Shion smiled, and Serenity continued. "It seems as if her Anti-Gnosis capabilities are sufficient..."

"As are T-Elos'." Shion added, though she looked a bit annoyed when Serenity chose the word 'sufficient'.

Serenity too smiled, "Now, let us examine how our androids... compare to mechs!"

Many crab like mechs, baring their electrically charged claws, rushed forward. Both Kos-Mos and T-Elos ran forward, to counter the wave of attackers. T-Elos relied on her brute strength, picking them up and throwing them at others, shocking groups of them. Kos-Mos, on the other hand, put away her guns and revealed her blade arm, slashing the crabs to pieces, before they could reach her.

With all the crabs destroyed, a fleet of A.G.W.S. units appeared on the horizon, and before I knew it, they were upon the androids. T-Elos was the first to make her move, running up to the closest one.

"She's going to take on an A.G.W.S. unit with her bare hands?" Shion wondered out loud.

T-Elos reached it, and dodged right as slashed down with it's sword. It then rolled behind it, as another A.G.W.S. began shooting at her. Thanks to her dodging skills, it ended up shooting the first A.G.W.S., which gave her time to jump onto it's back. Stabbing her hand into it's head, she pulled out a combat Realian and threw him at the other A.G.W.S.' gun, right before it shot, causing it's immediate death. She stabbed her hand in again, the unit short circuited, and stopped moving. Breaking and reconnecting a couple of wires, it came back to life, and began shooting the other A.G.W.S.. With her work done, she jumped off and moved on to the next one.

"Incredible! She escaped death from two A.G.W.S. units _and_ rewired it to fight for her!" Allen murmured, as he watched the battle.

Kos-Mos had her own way of fighting. She ran up to an A.G.W.S. and after dodging the initial attack, sliced off one of it's leg, rendering it useless to fight her. From there, she jumped on top of another, and enlarging her blade, she stabbed it right through the head. The scream of the Realian piloting it could be heard as her sword arm came out bloody.

They both continued this until there was one enemy A.G.W.S. left. Kos-Mos got to it first, and she ripped the opening in the head, and suddenly looked around her. T-Elos stood in front of her, with a fleet of rewired A.G.W.S. behind her. Kos-Mos then threw out the Realian inside, before he could react, and jumped inside the A.G.W.S..

"Care to have some time for equipment before my A.G.W.S. units tear you apart?" T-Elos asked, mockingly.

"Acknowledged. For maximum destruction of enemy A.G.W.S. units, I shall modify my own unit." Kos-Mos answered, in her monotone. She walked over to some mech corpses, and ripped off their shoulder weapons. She added a missile launcher to one shoulder, and a laser beam to another. Picking up the original sword in one hand, and grabbing a spare machine gun from another mech, she turned to face T-Elos. "I am ready. Prepare for annihilation." she said, before rushing forward.

T-Elos pointed at Kos-Mos' mech, and her A.G.W.S. units flew forward to engage her. She started off with emptying her missile launcher, which rid herself of a few foes. Before they could reach her, she ripped off the shoulder weapon, and threw it at T-Elos. All of the units in front of her moved out of the way, leaving a path to her, and Kos-Mos made her move. Running forward, she shot down any opposition, and as she got into the middle of the group, they all created a circle around her. They all took out their guns, and began firing at her. Kos-Mos span around, evading what she could while she spun her sword every which way, deflecting what she couldn't evade. As she spun, her shoulder beam charged, and when it finally finished, she let loose, decimating the circle of A.G.W.S. units. Seeing nothing left but smoking mechs, she ran towards T-Elos, but one lone mech got in her way. They both jumped up, and slashed at each other. Stuck within a power struggle, Kos-Mos pushed back the A.G.W.S. and threw her sword at it, while it did the same. They were both impaled, and as she fell, Kos-Mos jumped out of the A.G.W.S., seconds before it blew up. Bringing her blade arm about, she slashed down towards T-Elos, but she sidestepped just in time. Lifting up her arm, she rid herself of the blade arm, and stepped out of the crater her attack had created.

"Good... good..." Serenity mumbled. "It seems as if the real test... can now begin." she pushed another button, and the environment around us swirled around once again. The busted mechs disappeared, and Kos-Mos and T-Elos faced each other. The real battle... was about to begin.

---

A/N: woooooow. told you it was long. lol, rite? but dang man, they're freakin amazing fighters, eh? i love it. well, next chappie they're gonna duke it out for SURE! ok? so review! next chappie... ((which i've been saying for so long...)) is Kos-Mos VS T-Elos!


	6. Kos Mos VS T elos

**Aeris1172: Lol, there'll be somemore shaosness in this chappie for ya. **

**Celeste Rose: Yes, Serenity is evil. Very. Lol and i shall see if i can get anymore Jin in here...**

**A/N: Wow. It's been FOREVER since i've updated. Really sorry about that folks. Part of it was writer's block... part of it was lazyness... part of it was crappy internet. But it's all good now! Here's a really long chapter, just for you guys! Hope you enjoy the action!**

**Disclaimer: Xenosaga isn't mine.**

Chapter Six:

Kos-Mos VS T-Elos

((Shion Uzuki))

'This was it.' I thought to myself. It was time for the battle to begin. T-Elos had done well for the time being, but it was time to see how she could handle facing Kos-Mos.

"Ok Kos-Mos! Let's start out slowly! We don't want this match to end too fast now!" I giggled to myself.

"Affirmative." she replied. "Lowering energy output to 30 percent."

"Don't let up on her!" Serenity yelled out, as a snowy plane formed around us. "Give her everything you've got!"

"Acknowledged." T-Elos answered. "Energy output at maximum."

"Maximum?" Allen turned to face me. "Don't you think we should increase Kos-Mos' output?"

"No..." I said. "We should see... how much energy we'll need... to beat her. Let's take it slowly... step by step."

"But... isn't that dangerous? Kos-Mos could get damaged! A lot!"

"It's ok..." I reassured him. "We'll increase her energy as needed. But for now, let's start low."

T-Elos made the first move, running forward to Kos-Mos. She threw a punch, and it connected, sending Kos-Mos flying into the snow. She recovered relatively quickly however, and started her counter attack. Rushing back to T-Elos, she punched her, stunning her for a moment, which was long enough. She then preformed a somersault, launching her into the air, and she jumped up to meet her in midair. Taking out her triple barrel gun, she held it up to T-Elos, at point-black, and shot her down. Falling down gracefully, she watched as her opponent sank into the snow.

"That's great Kos-Mos!" I yelled out, showing my support. "Keep it up!"

As T-Elos slowly got up, Kos-Mos ran up again, attempting the same maneuver. The punch connected, and she was able to launch her, but T-Elos seemed to regain her balance in midair, right before Kos-Mos reached her. Kos-Mos brought up her gun as gravity regained control over T-Elos, and she fell back. Before Kos-Mos could fire though, she preformed the most amazing bicycle kick I ever saw, and Kos-Mos was the one buried in snow this time.

"That counter..." I heard chaos mumble.

"That was... amazing!" Allen said, reiterating what was running through my mind. "It was the perfect counter!"

'A little too perfect...' I thought to myself. Meanwhile, the world around us began changing again, and by the time Kos-Mos had stood up, we were in the heart of a giant forest. I had lost sight of T-Elos, and Kos-Mos was looking around aimlessly. Then, from out of nowhere, an uprooted tree came flying at Kos-Mos. I yelled out at her, but it was too late, she went flying. "Use the environment to your advantage! T-Elos is trying to hide from you!" I cried out, trying to help her.

I could tell she was scanning, by the look in her eyes. Apparently, she found her, as she ran off into the jungle. I couldn't see what happened, but I saw some trees uprooted, and a lot of destruction was occurring. I looked at Serenity, and she had a smirk on her face that... just didn't make me feel comfortable about this fight.

Seconds later, Kos-Mos came flying through the bushes, closely followed by T-Elos. As she flew backwards, she back flipped, and started shooting at T-Elos, but she was to fast. She dodged each shot, and then hid behind a tree. Kos-Mos shot at the tree, but it was a huge tree, and her bullets wouldn't penetrate. There was this sudden loud creaking sound, and the tree... was uplifted. T-Elos, holding it like a twig in her hands, lifted it up, and in one swift motion, brought it crashing down.

"Kos-Mos!" I cried out, as I stared at the settling dust. Thankfully, she was ok, but when the smoke fully cleared... I could see that something was wrong. She was standing there... but so was T-Elos. She had Kos-Mos by the throat in one hand... and her other hand in a fist. She brought her arm back... and the environment changed yet again. Thanks to the rapid change in the battlefield, Kos-Mos was able to get away. Sand replaced the mossy floor, and not too far in the distance, a huge body of water formed. We were on a beach now.

"Kos-Mos, increase your energy output!" I yelled out, now being weary of how strong T-Elos was.

"Understood." she replied, surveying the land. "Energy output increased to 65 percent."

T-Elos ran forward, punching Kos-Mos as she adjusted her energy. She recovered, and prepared herself as T-Elos charged her again. They were about to clash once again, when a giant wave crashed down onto them. Taking her chance, Kos-Mos punched T-Elos, sending her back into the sand. She ran forward, hoping to catch her unguarded, but flung sand at Kos-Mos' face, temporarily blinding her.

"Hey!" I noticed Allen's anger at how T-Elos fought.

I was angry as well. "T-Elos! She's..."

"Fighting dirty?" It was as if Serenity read my mind. "It matters not how she fights, as long as the battle is won..."

"Then ends justifies the means, eh?" I spat. I was losing more and more respect for Serenity, the more I got to see of her true personality.

T-Elos dealt a swift uppercut to Kos-Mos, lifting her off the ground slightly, and took out her gun. She shot Kos-Mos, and ran off, jumping to meet her as she flew through the air. She then kicked her, sending her into the waters of the ocean.

"No, not the water!" Allen cried out, as the readings on his screen went haywire.

"Kos-Mos! Get out of the water! You can't let it get to your circuits!" I screamed, hoping she'd receive my orders in time. But it didn't matter, the world around us began changing yet again. All the sand, and the water as well, was gone. It was all replaced by an endless field of grass. As she stood up, water leaked from all of her openings, and electricity crackled around her. T-Elos also had some water damage, but not nearly as much as Kos-Mos. Kos-Mos suddenly began jerking around, violently, and out of control. Serenity smirked, and T-Elos made her move. Not even waiting for Kos-Mos to regain control of herself, she lashed out with a flurry of punches, and ending with a roundhouse kick that sent her deep into the ground.

"Kos-Mos!" I cried out. The water was too much for her! "Get a hold of yourself! Increase your energy some more!"

She slowly stood up, and the electricity coming from her subsided a bit. Her jerking had stopped, and it seemed as if something clicked within her, and she finally responded. "Affirmative. Increasing energy output to 80 percent."

Taking a defensive stance, she waited for T-Elos to come, and it didn't take long. She came in with a jumping kick, but Kos-Mos dodged to the side, and brought her fist around. T-Elos grabbed it with hers and, but Kos-Mos brought up her other hand. T-Elos prepared to grab that hand too, but Kos-Mos brought out her sword arm, and T-Elos instantly jumped away. Now, Kos-Mos was in control, slashing at T-Elos, though none of her strikes hit it's target. Kos-Mos seemed to get frustrated, as she got rid of her sword arm, and took out both of her triple barrel guns. T-Elos, began running in circles around Kos-Mos. She was fast, fast enough to dodge all of Kos-Mos' shots, and so fast, that I started seeing multiple images of T-Elos. I began following the shots, wondering if they would go on forever, as the field did. I was wrong, however, and they began hitting a barrier, an invisible barrier. Holes started appearing in the 'sky' that went on and on, and the room began malfunctioning. Kos-Mos suddenly stopped firing. I turned back to study the situation, and T-Elos stood still, while Kos-Mos stood there, her guns smoking. T-Elos, however, had not a scratch on her. Electricity began crackling, and the simulation finally shut down.

We were finally back in the original room, filled with boxes. There were hundreds of smoking holes in the wall, no doubt due to Kos-Mos.

"Kos-Mos! This is it! Give it your all!"

"Acknowledged. All battle systems have been increased to maximum output."

"Chief! Isn't this dangerous? Her power levels have decreased drastically since the activation of her Tertiary Weapon System, and her reaction times have dropped as well!"

"It's ok Allen... I believe in Kos-Mos..."

Serenity's expression changed drastically at that remark. She suddenly looked sad. "Believe..." she glanced over at chaos, but regained her composure quickly. "Hah. Belief... well, I believe this match is over!"

T-Elos had suddenly disappeared. A box came from out of nowhere, and hit Kos-Mos from behind. She threw it off of her, and began looking for T-Elos, but couldn't find her, and another box came flying at her. She began jumping around, chased by these boxes that seemed to hone in on her position, while T-Elos was still nowhere to be found. Kos-Mos finally stopped, and threw a box of her own, exploding upon contact with the one that was headed towards her. When the smoke cleared, she wasn't anywhere to be seen either.

"Where... did they go?" Allen surveyed the battlefield, but couldn't see either of them. All of a sudden, T-Elos slid across the floor, Kos-Mos hot on her tail. T-Elos hardly had a chance to get up before Kos-Mos was upon her. She punched her twice, and then kicked her into the air. In a flash, a box was flying at her, and Kos-Mos was in the air beside T-Elos. T-Elos managed to evade the box, but in doing so, she put herself right in front of Kos-Mos. She took out her triple barrel gun and began firing. T-Elos barely dodged the shots, and when they fell to the ground, they began fighting it out again, attacking and parrying with incredible speed. I could see Allen strain his eyes to see. "They're speed is amazing! I can hardly tell the two apart!"

For a second, time seemed to slow down. I could see Kos-Mos wind up for a punch. She flung out her arm, but T-Elos grabbed it just in time, and threw her over her. Electricity began crackling from her circuits again. "Ahh!" Allen started panicking "Chief! This is bad! Her reaction time... it's gone off the charts!"

"What? What do that mean!"

"I think... we're done for..."

I looked back towards the battle. T-Elos kicked Kos-Mos into a pile of boxes. I could see her struggle to get up, but she fell back down. T-Elos picked her up and threw her into the air. Jumping up beside her, she put out her arm... and a triple barrel gun materialized.

"What!" I turned to Serenity. "I didn't give you the specs for that!"

"Then... how did she...?" Allen was as confused as I was shocked.

The realization of how damaging this would be to Kos-Mos, while she was in the state that she was, suddenly hit me. I covered my head, yelling out "Kos-Mos!"

The bullets were louder than I was. I doubt she heard me. I slowly opened my eyes. Kos-Mos was on the ground, and she wasn't moving. T-Elos gave her arm a flick, and her gun disappeared. She walked over to Kos-Mos and nudged her body with her foot. There was no reaction. I looked over at Allen. He shook his head. "It's no good Chief. Her motherboard's fried. Most of her circuits are cut too. She's not reacting."

I looked over at Serenity. I could tell she was trying her hardest to keep her smile inside. "What a pity." she said, shaking her head.

I glanced back at Kos-Mos body and I muttered aloud, "I... I accept defeat."

I could hear Serenity chuckle as I motioned at Allen to retrieve Kos-Mos. He walked cautiously by T-Elos, rightfully afraid of her power, and dragged Kos-Mos up. T-Elos walked over to me. I examined her closely. She wasn't that different from Kos-Mos, yet, she was something all on her own. She looked me in the eyes, as she walked past. Allen was having trouble picking up Kos-Mos, but I paid him no mind. I headed towards the exit.

"Goodbye..." Serenity whispered, loud enough for me to hear. "Shion Uzuki."

I heard the sound of rapidly fired gunshots, and bullets entering flesh. I turned around just in time to see T-Elos dematerialize her gun. chaos was standing in between us, with his arms spread out, protecting me. I gasped as I saw blood.

"I don't know what you're trying to do Serenity..." chaos spat out. "But don't you dare put any of my friends in harm!" he groaned, and put a hand to his stomach.

I ran up to him as he fell to the ground and helped him stand. I looked up at Serenity.

"Hmph." she turned and walked away, T-Elos closely following her.

---

A/N: whee! what a battle, eh? sorry for spreading the battle out forever and ever... it just needed to be explained. heh. hmm... the next update may not be for a while... sadly. i just noticed something contradicting in my plot... and it's going to complicate how the story moves on... so i'll need to figure this out before i can continue. review would be nice though! so send some my way! anyways, next chappie has to do with the aftermath of the battle...which will include much shionxchaos stuffs!


	7. Repairs

**Flamed Fire 250: wow, lol, thanks! glad you like it!**

**IcEKoLd: yeah, i'm very specific about my battle scenes. that's gonna kill me later on though. argh. you'll understand when u read my a/n at the end.**

Discalimer:I do not own Xenosaga.

Chapter Seven

Repairs

((chaos))

The pain was like nothing I had felt before, and it was an uneasy feeling that there actually was pain. Usually... things like this didn't hurt... heck, I've been hit by things worse than a few bullets. But for some reason... seeing Serenity give the order... and taking in those bullets... it felt like she was injecting her pain, her envy, her anguish, into me. And that alone... was enough to make the pain unbearable.

We got back to the Elsa relatively quickly, though we lost track of Allen. As we entered, we bumped into Jr.

"Hey Shion! I was about to go looking for you. You sure were taking your..." he glanced over at me. "chaos! What happened?"

I moaned, and gave a quiet reply. Shion answered for me. "Things... didn't exactly go as planned. Can we lift off now? I want to get as far away form that person as possible."

"Uh..." Jr. looked confused, but listened to her. "Whatever you say Shion."

"Oh, Jr.!" Shion added. "Before you give the order to leave, can you run back there and help out Allen? He's bringing back Kos-Mos. Tell him to start repairs on her. I'll be helping chaos."

He looked over at me with a raised eyebrow, and I glared back, not intending to explain anything for a while. He merely shrugged, and ran off to get Allen.

Shion helped me into the med room and I lied down. She grabbed some syringes, and began injecting some nano machines into the wounds.

I winced a little, and she grinned. "You've taken quite a few bullets to the body, and you're complaining about a few shots?" her face got more serious. "You know... you didn't have to do that for me..."

"What, and have bullets in you instead of me?" it was my turn to grin. "I may not look it, but I can take a lot of damage... plain old bullets are nothing. I don't think you can say the same about yourself, now can you?" I playfully punched myself, but inadvertently hit too hard.

She gave a small smile, but kept a sad look on her face. The ship slowly began to rumble. We were probably taking off already. She put down the syringe that she was holding, and looked away. "Why did you do it?" she whispered.

"Why? I... don't really know why. My body moved on its own. I guess you could say... I'm in love."

She instantly turned to face me. "chaos..."

"AHHHHH!" I screamed out, clutching my stomach. "It hurts!"

"chaos! What's wrong?"

I began tossing and turning in the bed. "The pain... it hurts!"

"chaos... chaos! No... you can't die..." a tear fell from her face and landed on my cheek. I looked at her, and she really was crying.

The door opened, and Momo ran in. "Jr. told me what happened, and I heard screaming! Is there something I can do to help?"

"Please... help him Momo..." Shion was still sobbing.

"Shion..." I whispered.

Momo ran over and began scanning me. The pain came back, and I had another fit. "These bullets! They're releasing... some kind of pain inducing poison into chaos' system."

Captain Matthews voice came onto the intercom. "We're back at the Kukai Foundation."

"Shion, can you help me bring him into the Kukai Foundation? I'm going to have to extract the poisoned blood." she grabbed my legs, and Shion lifted me under my arms. Tears were still slowly flowing down her cheek, wetting my face as they fell. "Ready?" she nodded, and we left the Elsa.

They rushed me through the crowded streets of the Kukai Foundation. Another burst of pain flowed through, while at the same time, the entire Foundation itself seemed to rumble. People began screaming, and Momo lost balance and fell over as Shion crawled over to check on me.

Gaignun's voice came over the intercom. "Everyone, please stay calm. Would all civilians please evacuate to the living quarters. Jr... can you get over here?" his voice sounded more serious than ever. "And if anyone else from the Elsa can hear this... would you come over as well? I could use all the... help I can get. Please try to head over to the Restricted Area."

"Restricted Area...? Isn't that where the Zohar is being held?" Shion looked worried.

"You should go check." Momo said, getting up and walking over to me. "It sounds important."

"But..." she glanced over towards me. "What about chaos?"

"I'll be fine..." I muttered, attempting to get up.

Momo ran to my side. "Can you walk?" I took a few wobbly steps, and nodded. Despite the difference in our stature, she stayed by my side and helped me to stand.

"Go on." I motioned at Shion. "I'm ok."

"Ok..." she stepped up to me and kissed me softly on the cheek before running off. "Bye." she whispered.

I stood there for a moment, watching her disappear into the crowd of people, with my hand to my cheek. Momo tugged at me arm, and I blushed. "Sorry. Let's keep moving."

—

((Shion Uzuki))

I ran towards the Restricted Area as fast as I could. Suddenly, something began beeping. I pulled out my comm unit. "Miyuki! Can't this wait? I'm kind of in the middle of something!"

"I'm sorry, but it's really important!"

I sighed, but continued to listen. "Ok, what is it?"

"Well, do you know where Serenity is?"

"Why would I?" there was a hint of bitterness in my voice. I mentally tried to retain my anger. "I don't rightly care about her at the moment."

"Her assistant called earlier, she hasn't checked in after your little fight. She thought maybe you'd know what happened to her. And also, all of T-Elos' specs are gone. They can't continue with mass-production without the specs."

"Good riddance." I finally reached the Restricted Area. "I have no idea where she is, and I could care less at the moment. I'll notify you if anything shows up though. I really have to go now." not listening to her argument, I hung up and walked in.

"Jr.! I heard Gaignun's message. What's wrong?"

"Oh, Shion! Is chaos ok?"

I smiled, for the first time in quite a while. "Yeah, he'll be fine. Momo's taking care of him."

"That's good to hear. You're too late... Albedo-"

"Got the Zohar." Gaignun interrupted. He motioned towards a alter, where the Zohar once rested.

"Yes, and what a great feeling this is brother!" I could hear Albedo laughing from the other side of the door.

"Then why don't we go after him?"

"He broke through the wall." Ziggy explained. "There's no air in that room."

"So let's go out in our E.S.'! We can take him out!" Jr. headed towards the E.S. hanger. Everyone else followed, so I went along, but stopped by the window before entering the hanger. I could see Albedo laughing hysterically. Then, the unexpected happened. The Zohar began glowing red.

---

A/N: gah, this is gonna be a long author's note. well, here goes. ewwwww. hope you liked this chapter, cause i sure didn't. it went by too fast, but there was nothing else i could stick it in. meh. oh well though. man though, it's getting hard to motivate myself to write. from here on out, it's just gonna be... battle after battle... after battle... until the end. hope you guys like action. lol. and if you don't, i'm sorry... try and hang in there until the end! then ending's sure to be good... i think. anyways, i'm thinking too far ahead. i hope the changing of POV didn't confuse you too much in theis chappie... cause i'm planning on doing that a lot next chapter. not just between shion and chaos, but it'll go to... other people too. it's needed for advancing the plot. so yep. look forward to that. next chapter, U-DO awakens! albedo get's a new power, and guess who comes back? evil laughter do please review, cause if nothing else, i can use those to force me to write. lol.


	8. Albedo's New Power or A Familiar Face

**chaosxShion: thanks! i'd take you up on ur offer, but there isn't gonna be much chaosxshion stuff in the story anymore... save for the last chappie. **

**IcEKoLd: wow. that's gotta be the most in depth review i've ever gotten. thanks! haha. the change of povs actually worked well, i think. and poor chaos. lol. we'll be seeing him in the story again, but there won't be any parts with his pov anymore. poor chaos. and he doens't even come back until next chapter. oh well... haha. **

A/N: AHHHHHH! Silk Road is taking over my computer life! every time i go on the computer to work on my ficcys, i end up playing silk road instead. gah. well, i shall try my best to stay focused!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga.

Chapter Eight:

Albedo's New Power

or

A Familiar Face

((Shion Uzuki))

We entered our respective E.S. units and prepared for battle. I was in the E.S. Dinah, along with Kos-Mos, while Jr. and Ziggy were in E.S. Asher. Jin wasn't suited to actually pilot an E.S., and since Momo was off tending to chaos, nobody used Zebulun. He stayed back and watched us, as Gaignun opened the hanger bay for us.

"Ok guys, it's two against one here." Jr.'s face appeared on our screen. "We should be able to take him out easily."

"I disagree." Kos-Mos spoke up. "I am detecting that Albedo's power level is increasing drastically. There is also an increase in power emanating from the Zohar."

"What?" Albedo was in sight now, as was the Zohar. The Zohar was still glowing a bright red. "Shit! U-DO! Albedo, you bastard! You woke up U-DO!"

"Why yes, I did..." he could barely contain his laughter. "Now if you'll excuse..." he turned towards the Zohar. "I have some business to attend to!" Cackling, he called out to the Zohar. "U-DO! Unleash your power unto me! Grant me the power that I seek!" the red glow from the Zohar seemed to transfer to Albedo. "Yes... yes! This is it!" as his hysteric laughter began once again, the space behind him began to wave and undulate. Blue light began bursting through, creating a hole. A space time anomaly had been created.

"Damn it! We have to hurry! Shion!" Jr. yelled, as Asher brandished it's blade.

"Got it." I responded. "Kos-Mos!"

"Understood." she replied, beginning to shoot at Albedo.

Jr. screamed out as he brought his E.S. closer and closer to Albedo. I could hear Ziggy trying to calm him down. "You shouldn't rush things Jr..."

Albedo, who had moved around, easily evading our shots, held up a hand as Asher came within feet of him. The E.S. suddenly stopped. "What the hell?" Jr. muttered. "I... I can't control it!"

"How do you like my new power Rubedo? Quite fun, isn't it? Let's... test it out!" he held up his other hand towards us, and suddenly we stopped shooting.

"Kos-Mos...? What's... happening?" I asked nervously.

"I do not know. My control over the E.S. has been severed due to unknown reasons."

Albedo smirked, and lowered his hands. "Now... entertain me if you will! Fight!"

Asher suddenly raised it's gun, as Dinah took aim for Asher. "Jr.! What's going on?" I heard Ziggy call out.

"I don't know! I still can't control it!"

"Shion." Kos-Mos called to me.

"Yes?"

"I suggest that we eject as soon as possible. If we stay here, there is a 94.56 chance that you shall be killed, and the E.S. destroyed with us."

"What! Jr.!" I looked to him for an answer.

"She's right." he said, with an angry face. "It looks like Albedo's controlling our craft somehow. We have to get back to the Foundation!" he ejected from his E.S. without another word, and Ziggy soon followed.

"Ok, let's go Kos-Mos." I ejected, as did Kos-Mos.

"Looks like you figured it out Rubedo! Aren't you the smart one!" Albedo was laughing at the situation he had put us in.

Luckily, we had space suits on, so we floated safely in space. "We'll still stop you!" Jr. yelled out.

"I beg to differ Rubedo..." he smiled, and the E.S. turned to face us.

"Oh... shit."

Asher slashed at Jr., nearly cutting his head clean off. "Quick! Back to the Foundation!" Ziggy activated the boosters on his legs and flew off with Jr., while Kos-Mos activated her wings and grabbed me. We fled back to the Foundation, and the hanger doors closed right before the E.S' could get to us. I could hear them attempt to break down the doors, but they couldn't break through.

Gaignun greeted us almost immediately. "I'm glad to see you're ok." Somehow, I doubted that there was any feeling behind that sentence. "Albedo's...?"

"Awoken U-DO." Jr. spat. "He's started an anomaly, and he's somehow gotten control of our E.S. units."

"Hmm... it sounds like that may be a new power of his now... granted by U-DO..." Gaignun speculated out loud.

"Well..." Jin said in a far away voice. "It looks like things have gotten more complicated..."

—

Meanwhile... somewhere in outer space...

((Serenity))

As I tended to my army of Gnosis, something began changing in the space near me. It looked wavy, like the ocean waters. Glowing blue, it opened up into a hole. "Hmm... a space time anomaly..."

"Looks like things will finally get interesting around here." T-Elos muttered, flying in.

A smile grew on my face, as I could only wonder where it led to. "Let's go." I ordered, flying through the anomaly myself, with my army behind me.

—

((Albedo))

I laughed as I watched Rubedo flee from his own mech. "Yes, run while you can brother... that Foundation of yours will crumble by the days end! I swear it!"

Something caught my attention. A U.M.N. column began opening, and through it flew squadrons of Federation ships. "So..." I muttered to myself. "Looks like Nigredo had a backup plan..."

All of the Federation ships aimed their weapons at me. "You there!" a gruff voice came from what seemed to be the ship in charge. "By the order of the Federation, we demand that you relinquish control of the Zohar back to the Kukai Foundation. If not, we will resort to using force."

"Hah!" I laughed at their meaningless threats. "Give up my little prize here?" I motioned towards the Zohar. "Over my dead body!"

"Hmph." the voice grunted. "We'll just have to grant that request of yours then!"

I prepared myself for battle. "Think these ships can put a dent in me Commander?"

"That's General to you! All units, prepare to engage the target!" There was a hint of anger in his voice. I was angering him, and I loved it.

I raised my arm, and half of the ships, who's weapons were already charged, began turning around to face the remaining ships.

"What are you doing! What do you mean you can't control the ships?"

"Worried yet Commander?" I laughed. "Fire!"

My ships began firing at his, and he yelled out exactly what I wanted him to. "We have no choice, return fire!" After minutes of explosions, the debris settled, and almost all of the ships were destroyed. "How many units do we still have under our control?" Someone answered in the background. It didn't matter anyways, no matter how many people they had, they wouldn't stop me! "It'll have to do, send them at him! Quick!"

The ships made their way towards me, and I put up my arm again. I mentally searched through it's weapons, when I found something interesting. "Well, this ought to be fun!" I said, laughing to myself. I had the ships turn around and fly towards the leader.

"What!" he must've found out. I could hardly keep myself from losing control in space due to my laughter. "What do you mean the self-destruct sequence has been activated? That's only supposed to be used in case of a Gnosis infiltration!"

The last ships exploded, just barely far enough from the General's ship. "I'll get you yet..." he growled at me. "Just you wait!"

—

((Serenity))

As I came through the anomaly, I found myself in a battleground. Ruined Federation ships were strewn across space. I had arrived just in time to see the last surviving ship escape into a nearby U.M.N. column. In front of me was a man dressed in white, with hair to match, laughing like he had just heard the funniest joke ever.

"Well, looks like I can have some fun here..." I said to myself, as I saw the Kukai Foundation and the Zohar not too far from where I was.

The man stopped laughing, and looked at me. "Look lady... I don't know who you are, but this is my fun... and you're not taking it away from me!"

I ignored his comment. "As if you can stop me... I'm having my fun whether you like it or not."

He smirked as two E.S. units flew up in between us, brandishing their weapons. "You and what army?"

I held up my hand and snapped my fingers. "My army." From the anomaly came forth my army of Gnosis and T-Elos. The Gnosis savagely attacked the E.S. units, tearing off the gun and head from the blue one, while others ripped out the Anima Relic from the white one.

The man's eyes got wide, and he began laughing again, almost uncontrollably. "I'm liking what I see!"

"You like what you see?" I winked seductively at him and motioned at the Foundation, sending off all the Gnosis to attack. "Just wait until later..."

"This day just keeps getting better and better!" he cried out between snickers.

T-Elos flew up to the devastated E.S. units, and grabbed the gun that was disconnected from one of them. "How nice... a new toy. Can I kill them now?"

"Yes." I said, getting serious. "You can kill them now. I don't care how you do it. But keep this in mind... make them suffer. Especially... _him_. Make him suffer the most." I couldn't even bear to say his name. An image of my... dare I think about it, my brother, came to mind.

Understanding, she nodded and flew off towards the Foundation. I motioned at the man to come closer. "Now we just sit back and watch the fireworks."

---

A/N: whee, that worked out pretty well. oh, and sorry for the abundance of swearsin this chappy... it just fit the moment, i guess. well, what did you think about the pov switch to albedo and serenity? good or bad? regardless, i''m only going to be doing that once more, and only for a short time... it'll come in one of the later chapters. and for those of u who didn't read my note to **IcEKoLd** up there (points up at the top of the page) there won't be any more parts with a chaos pov. sorry to all u chaos fans. lol. it's just that all of the action is gonna be revolving around shion... and she has a major part at the end, so... no more chaos pov. oh well. so anyways, next chappie has to do with defending the Foundation! with Gnosis are everywhere, and T-Elos bringing the heat, how will our party defeat all their enemies, while defending though who... reappear? and how can they beat T-Elos, who seems to be unbeatable to whoever she fights? find out next chappie! do review plz!


	9. Defending the Foundation

**IcEKoLd: well, now that you mention it... my plot doesn't really resolve anything between chaos and serenity... i've been thinking about a sequal, actually. i'll talk more about that in the a/n though. anyways, here's a lot of action for ya! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga

Chapter Nine:

Defending the Foundation

((Shion Uzuki))

Gaignun suggested that we see how the evacuation was going, since the E.S. units weren't going to do anything to us anymore. We ran into the built in city to find the people in disarray. To make matters worse, I could see Gnosis through the glass ceilings. People were panicking, and Gnosis were coming through the walls.

As civilians were screaming around me, I tried to calm myself. "Kos-Mos! Activate the Hilbert Effect!"

"Acknowledged." her visor came down, and in an instant, all the Gnosis within sight were materialized onto our dimensional plane. A particularly high pitched scream caught my attention. As Kos-Mos ran off to fight the Gnosis, I turned around to see a little girl cornered by a gigantic Gnosis. As quick as I could, I ran in between them and brought out my M.W.S., blasting the Gnosis. It was shocked, and took a step back, but I wasn't dealing enough damage to kill it. Without anything else to do, I hugged the girl and waited for the Gnosis to attack. I heard the sound of something flying over my head, and the scream of the dying Gnosis. I looked up, and saw Momo, holding her bow. The Gnosis was dead, and the girl was crying.

"Shh, shh now... it's ok..." I brushed my hand through her hair, and sent her towards Momo. "What about chaos? How is he?"

"He's fine. He told me you guys needed me here more than he needed me. I'll take any stragglers to the living quarters! You just hold off the Gnosis!" as she spoke those last words, another large Gnosis appeared behind her. I quickly took aim, and slew it in one shot. Momo flashed a smile, and ran off.

I looked around the battlefield, seeing if anyone else needed help. "You should stay focused... you don't know what could... happen to you." a voice said from behind me.

Even before turning around, I knew who it was. "T-Elos... you're here too?"

"What did you expect? Can't let the Gnosis have all the fun." she held up a gigantic gun that looked very familiar...

"Is that... where did you get that gun?" it reminded me of E.S. Asher.

She gave me a smile that sent shivers down my spine. "Do you like my new toy? I took it off a mech from outside. I've been dying to use it... maybe I'll test it on you!" she held it out, pointing it straight at me.

"So it _is_ from Asher..." I tried to keep my voice steady, despite the fact that Asher's giant gun was pointed straight at me. "But you can't do anything with it disconnected from the mech like that... you should've taken the sword instead..."

"Oh really?" she smirked. "I think this will work just fine..." suddenly, holes appeared in her arm. Wires came out from the holes, and connected them to the wires from the gun. Entire parts of T-Elos' arm fell off, as new ones seemed to instantly grow back, reconfiguring their shape to fit the gun. In seconds, the gun looked as if it had been built for her all along.

I was awestruck, and now most definitely scared. "How... did you do that?"

Her smile grew bigger, I'm sure due to the fear being shown on my face. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she began shooting at me. I jumped out of the way, but it wasn't as graceful a dodge as I had hoped for. The Gnosis behind me were decimated by the stray shots. T-Elos laughed a laugh I'm sure even Albedo would deem scary. "This is fun! Now, let's see how long you can last!" she opened fire on me again, and I rolled away. Getting up, I shot a full power blast at her, and thankfully enough, it short circuited her arm for a moment.

"Don't think you've won just yet. You're still a pile of metal." I spat. If I could short circuit her main generator, I could stop her for good. I'd need a long time to charge for a shot that powerful though.

"Hmm... an electrical type weapon eh?" she sighed as she tore out some wires and rewired a few circuits in her arm. Moving the gun back and forth, she seemed satisfied. "Now, about that attack of yours..." I readied myself for an attack, but she didn't do anything. She grinned as small nano machines began falling off her skin. It was as if she was shedding. When the last of the nano machines fell off, her armor shined like it was brand new. "There. Now where were we?"

I shot another blast at her, but she shrugged it off like it was nothing. She steadily kept walking towards me. I shot again, with the same results. "But... why?" I cried out, stepping back. "It's like you've..."

"Adapted?" she laughed. "Looks like you're catching on now! I can adapt whatever I want to adjust to my opponent's battle strategy. I am the ultimate battle android! For instance..." she waved Asher's gun around. "I can make my body adapt to equip myself with additional weapons." she grabbed my arm with her free hand and forced my M.W.S. to shoot at her again. Like before, nothing happened. "Against you, I've changed the components in my armor to resist electrical charges. You can't defeat me!" bringing the gun around, she pointed it at my face. "Any last words?"

"Get away from my sister!" Jin cried out, slashing at T-Elos.

"What a bother." T-Elos sighed, jumping away. There was a small cut on her shoulder, and she pouted, poking at it. More nano machines began falling from her body, and in no time, she had another new set of armor. Jin attacked again, and this time T-Elos didn't move. Jin's attack hit, but nothing happened. She turned to look at me. "See, now I've hardened the material used to make my armor. This sword is useless." she pointed her giant gun at Jin, when a single shot bounced off her head.

"The hell did you do to my mech!" Jr. cried out angrily. "Jin, take care of Shion, I'll handle this one."

Jin nodded, and grabbing me, he jumped away. "Are you ok Sister?"

"Yes, thank you Jin."

He breathed a sigh of relief, and cut down a few Gnosis. "You should be more... duck."

"I should be more duck?" I was so confused.

"Duck!" he said again, bringing his sword around.

I quickly fell to the ground as I heard his sword meet flesh. I glanced behind me to see a dead Gnosis. "Jin!" I cried, as I saw tufts of brown hair on the ground. "You cut my hair!"

"Be glad I didn't cut your head." he grinned. "But as I was saying, be careful..." he ran off, engaging more Gnosis.

Stomping my foot, I looked over the battleground again. "That no good brother of mine... so irresponsible." I could see Ziggy in the distance, burning large groups of Gnosis with his fire Ethers. I could sense that his EP was running low though, so I called his name and threw an Ether Pack at him. Picking it up, he waved at me, showing his appreciation. He used it, and ran back into battle.

"Well, looks like I can... still have some fun." a voice came from behind me.

I turned around to see chaos, limping towards me.

"chaos! What are you doing here?" I ran up to him and hugged him.

"I was feeling better, so I thought I'd join in on the action." he smiled, squeezing me tight. "I'm glad to see you're still alive."

I frowned. "That's my line.

"Well, isn't this cute." T-Elos cooed, mocked us. I could see a worried Momo in the background dragging Jr. away. "You're having a nice little reunion I see."

"Jr.!" I gasped.

"Hah. He's just a little man, with even smaller guns. I showed him what real power is." she pointed her gun at us again. "Now, it's time I finished the job... time for you to die."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" chaos pushed me aside and shot a large aura blast at T-Elos.

Groaning, she stood back up. "So, you're the one she was... talking about. Then I'll deal with you first." she shed her nano machines again, creating yet another new suit of armor. She kept her gun to her side, and motioned at chaos to come. "Let's see what you can do."

chaos smiled, and created an aura in each hand. He shot both of them at once, right at T-Elos. Even though they were small auras, the explosion they gave off was still huge. T-Elos was still standing, but she was sent far back. Chunks of nano machines fell off of her. "What... is this? How are you... damaging me!"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" chaos grinned.

T-Elos charged at him, furious. He dodged to the side, but then doubled up in pain and fell to the ground. T-Elos stomped on his chest, and he cried out in pain. "Looks like it won't matter what you did." she aimed her gun, but chaos grabbed her leg. Before she could react, he threw her off him, and got up, coughing.

"chaos! Behind you!" a Gnosis sneaked up on him. From what I could see, he didn't hear me, nor did he notice the Gnosis. He was fully focused on his opponent. So I ran towards him. The Gnosis reared back, it's arm about to smash into chaos' back.

"Shion!" chaos cried out. I screamed out in pain. I don't know what I was thinking. I don't even think I was thinking at all. I forgot all about my M.W.S.. All I could think about was protecting chaos. So I pushed him away, but I ended up being the one getting hit. "Why..." tears began forming in his eyes. "You didn't have to save me..."

"I don't know..." I smiled, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I guess you could say... I'm in love."

"Shion." Kos-Mos was instantly at my side. "It appears you have been hurt." she injected something into me. They were nano machines. I could feel the bleeding stop almost immediately.

T-Elos stood up, just as a Gnosis was about to attack us again. To our amazement, she shot it down. All of a sudden, Gnosis were everywhere. "What are you doing here!" T-Elos cried out. "This is my job! Go away!" she shot down another one that charged at us.

"Shion, I am detecting a large mass of Gnosis in the direct vicinity. Please prepare yourself. Allow me to destroy them." a gigantic spike came from her back, and the panels covering her stomach opened up, signifying her preparation for using her X-Buster.

"Oh no you don't!" T-Elos rushed at Kos-Mos, as the blue beams came forth from her, sucking in each Gnosis it attached itself to. Right before T-Elos reached Kos-Mos however, a Gnosis jumped in between her and Kos-Mos. A blue beam came for the Gnosis. It pierced her, and went right through T-Elos. "No... no! What is this!" she shot at the beam, but to no avail. The beam began reeling her in, and as much as she resisted it, she couldn't stop it. Kos-Mos absorbed the Gnosis, and with it, T-Elos.

As the attack ended, all of the Gnosis within sight were gone. The city roads were covered in blood, and both human and Gnosis corpses.

"Kos-Mos!" I struggled to get up. chaos helped me walk over to her. "Are you ok? You absorbed T-Elos!"

"I feel fine. My scanners show that there is nothing wrong."

"I wonder..." I muttered to myself.

"Is something wrong?" chaos asked.

"No, nothing... I'm just thinking..."

"Is everyone ok?" Momo asked, running to meet us. Jr. was slowly limping behind her. She examined my wound, and quickly cast an Ether on it.

"Wow, thanks Momo! I feel better already!"

"We're ok over here." Ziggy called out, as he and Jin came to meet us.

"Well, now that the gang's all here... let's bring the battle to them!" I cried out.

---

A/N: well, what did you think? not bad, eh? though, T-Elos is gone already... and only in one chapter. oh well. kick butt fight though, right? even the thought of the possibilities of her many fights scares me... ((which is why i didn't explain anything about her fighting Jr., lol)) anyways, we're nearing the end. i'm thinking about... 2 more chapters? 3 maybe, and then an epilogue. and i've got an idea for a sequal. what do u guys think? i can't tell you too much, without giving away the ending of this story, but it would go more in depth to what happened to chaos and serenity after this story. how those who are left try and survive, and what they do to live on. any ideas for me? though, if i did make a sequal, i think it'd be pushed back on my priority list... i've still got Stranded in the Rain to work on, which, eventually, will be split into two stories... and i have ANOTHER idea for a GREAT ficcy based off of chaos, so the sequal for this story would most likely be last on the list. i would still be happy to work on it though, with some pointers from you reviewers, of course. i'm not expecting much from you now, since you don't know how this is ending yet, but later on, some tips would be nice! anyways, next chappie. the gang heads out to own Albedo. how will absorbing T-Elos affect the way Kos-Mos fights? review plz!


	10. Kos Mos' New Ability

**IcEKoLd: yes, i made her personality more human, to show the real... uh... difference between them.**

**G-Anakin13: thanks!**

**godofwar17: hmm, that's a good idea, but it's kinda late in the story now for a new character. i'm kinda using an idea similar to that in another story i'm writing, but it sounds interesting. you should try and make your own ficcy! with that idea, i'm sure it'd turn out well.**

A/N: ok, so i lied. one last chaos pov for you all. i felt sorry for him... shion was getting all the action... lol.

Disclaimer: i don't own Xenosaga!

Chapter Ten:

Kos-Mos' New Ability

((chaos))

Though we were all fatigued from our battle, we prepared to take on Albedo and Serenity. Momo and Jr. got into E.S. Zebulun and would wait for us to get rid of Albedo before they came out. Everyone else headed out into space.

For once, Albedo wasn't laughing. "So, looks like not only your army failed, but your little robot failed too! Guess it's my time to have fun now!" he pointed at Kos-Mos.

"No!" I could hear Shion cry out. Nothing happened, however.

"What? What is this? Why can't I control her!" Albedo looked infuriated.

Serenity scoffed. "She's absorbed T-Elos. I've tweaked T-Elos so that she can only be controlled by one outer source, a special chip."

"Oh, and where is this chip, pray tell?"

"Right here." Serenity pointed at her head. "But since T-Elos is now a part of a whole, I can't do anything. Looks like my tweaking's stopping you from controlling her too."

"Fine!" he yelled out, obviously angered by how complicated things have gotten. "I'll just do this the old fashioned way!" he shot an energy beam at Kos-Mos, which hit her and sent her flying back.

The rest of us charged. Ziggy managed to cut off Albedo's arm with his blade, but it was just regenerated. Albedo then grabbed Ziggy and threw him into Shion. I grabbed Jin and did the same, tossing him at Albedo, but he just dodged the attack. He flew over to Kos-Mos and shot another one of his energy beams, but Kos-Mos managed to evade it.

"Gaignun." she said into her communicator. "Please close the U.M.N. column leading to the Federation in 20 seconds.

"What? Why?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Just do it!" Shion begged. "She has a plan, I know it!"

"Ok." he said, not bothering to argue. "The U.M.N. column will close in 20 seconds."

Kos-Mos flew up to Albedo, who was shooting beams nonstop now. She was able to elegantly dodge each attack, and punch Albedo, sending him flying back, almost into the column. In a last ditch effort to save himself, Albedo put both his hands together and shot out a gigantic energy beam. Kos-Mos moved at the last second, grabbing his leg, and throwing him into the column. Seconds later, it closed.

"Albedo no longer poses a threat." she reported in her monotone.

"He might not, but I still do!" Serenity laughed, launching an aura attack at Kos-Mos. It exploded, sending her flying back, but she recovered quite quickly... and nano machines began falling off her armor.

"Kos-Mos! Can it be...?" Shion asked.

"Do not worry. I am currently modifying my armor to resist her attacks."

"You can adapt too!"

"Don't think that'll help you at all!" Serenity said, sounding angry at the fact that Shion was happy. "Remember, I created T-Elos! I know her weakness'! This new armor won't help you at all!"

"But she's not the only one you're fighting!" I cried out, shooting an aura of my own at her. She dodged my attack, her black wings helping her to move around in space. "Why are you doing this Sister? Why are you attacking us... attacking me?"

"Because!" she sent another aura at me. "I hate you!"

I canceled out her attack with an aura of my own, and flew at her. "Why? We're kin! Why would you hate me?"

She flew up to meet me, and we brought our hands to meet each other. Locked in a power struggle, I could see tears flowing down her cheeks. "You left me Brother! I can't even call you kin! You left me to be raised by the Gnosis... and though I eventually learned to control the Gnosis, you don't know how often I hoped I could've lived a normal life. I life with my family... but it turns out my family abandoned me years ago!"

Her grip weakened, as she broke down in tears. "I didn't abandon you... I fought to save you..."

She looked up at me, and for a moment, I could see peace in her face. She truly seemed like my little sister, one who had just come home, after scraping a knee or something of the sort. But that peace only lasted for a moment. Anger returned in her expression. "Then why didn't you come for me? Do you know how long I waited? I lived in fear every day, thinking the Gnosis would eat me. What hope was there? None!" she flung an aura at me, which exploded on contact.

"But... I looked for you." my blood floated in space, mingling with her tears. Memories of my searches came flooding back to me. "For years, all I did was search for you..."

"But you stopped before you found me. You thought I was dead. Well, for leaving me dead, I'm going to kill you!"

I couldn't react. She attacked me again, and I didn't even move a muscle. The others rushed to my aid, as I floated there, dumbfounded by what I had heard. One by one, they came to stop her, and one by one, they were defeated. Ziggy, Jin, Shion, it seemed as if no one could stop her. Even Momo, in her E.S., was eventually stopped.

Serenity turned to face me, when Kos-Mos stepped in between us. "I believe I have witnessed enough of her attacks to prove useful." she said.

"Hmph. No matter how much you adapt, you can't defeat me! Adaptation can't beat the original!" she shot an aura at Kos-Mos, but amazingly enough, she wasn't damaged. "It's almost impressive..." Serenity muttered. "Almost."

She shot another blast at Kos-Mos, this time, a more explosive one. Just as my aura did to T-Elos earlier, bunches of nano machines began falling from Kos-Mos armor. In retaliation, Kos-Mos held out her arm. A small tube came forth from her palm, and she created... an aura. It was exactly identical to mine, and that threw her off a bit. She was hit by Kos-Mos' aura, but nothing happened.

"Ha! You'll need a lot more power than that to defeat me!" At that, Kos-Mos flew off. "Retreating? How pitiful. I'll destroy you later..." Serenity then turned to face me.

"Now... brother..." she raised both her hands, creating a gigantic aura. "Let us-"

"Perhaps this is enough power for you." Kos-Mos called out, from atop the Zohar. She appeared to be siphoning the energy from the infinite energy source, as gold energy was flowing from the Zohar to her.

Serenity didn't look the least bit worried. "As powerful as that is... I'll still stop you!" she shot the aura she had been saving for me, at Kos-Mos, who was forced to jump off the Zohar. The giant aura hit the Zohar. It's gold glow enlarged greatly... before it exploded into millions of tiny pieces.

—

Meanwhile... at the Federation...

((Albedo))

That Kos-Mos... though she took away my fun... I'd have to thank her for what she did.

"Let's see you get out of this!" I could hear the General laugh from his ship. Federation ships surrounded me at all sides. It could be very possible that every single Federation ship was out here, facing me. "All ships, target that man!"

I smiled to myself, as I pointed my arms at the closest groups of ships. "Bring it on..." I muttered.

—

((Shion Uzuki))

With the Zohar's destruction, the space time anomaly that Albedo created began expanding in size immensely.

"Everyone!" I could hear Gaignun over the communicator. "Be careful! That anomaly... though it's increasing in size, our scanners show that it's collapsing upon itself! Try not to get sucked in... though... I think it's too late for that..."

I looked at Serenity, who was closest to the anomaly. She was desperately flapping her wings, in an attempt to get away. She didn't look the least bit worried though. "Who cares if I get sucked in... you'll all soon follow! I'll kill you when you get here! Even if I don't, I still have more Gnosis waiting in here for you... there's no escaping death!" laughing, she was taken in by the anomaly.

I looked around. Everyone seemed to be getting sucked in by the anomaly. The Kukai Foundation was getting closer too... and if I wasn't mistaken, even 2nd Miltia looked like it was coming closer.

"Shion!" I heard chaos call out.

Kos-Mos held onto me as I grabbed chaos' hand. "chaos! Don't let go!" Even as I said that, I could feel our grip loosening. "Don't leave me chaos..." tears were forming in my eyes.

"Shion... I'll be here for you... no matter what!" he lost his grip, and let go of my hand.

Kos-Mos suddenly created a barrier, keeping us from being sucked in. "Kos-Mos! What are you doing!" I watched as the others were sucked into the anomaly. "We have to help the others!"

"Negative. Dropping this barrier in an attempt to save the others would result in a 99.724834 chance of you dying."

"I don't care! We have to help the others! We have to help chaos!" I shook Kos-Mos, who had closed her eyes.

"No." she said, opening her eyes. They were... bright blue.

"What... happened to your eyes...?" the anomaly suddenly doubled in size, and a bright light engulfed everything.

---

A/N: when it comes to me writing about chaos and his mortal enemy, it seems that there's a lot of drama. oh well, lol. hmm... i hope this chappy didn't go too fast. i thought it would be too short if i just had this chapter about Albedo, and i wasn't feeling too creative, so they're both gone now. the end is near! omg! lol, seriously. epilogue is next! any more ideas for a sequal are appreciated, i'll give you my exact ideas on what it'll be about in the epilogue's A/N, ok? so review plz!


	11. Epilogue

**IcEKoLd: yes, that would've been devistating. and august! august is the magic month. i hope.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga.

Epilogue

((Shion Uzuki))

When I had finally came to, the anomaly had disappeared. Kos-Mos had let down the barrier. I looked around... and there was nothing. So Foundation... no planets... no stars... nothing. As far as the eye could see, there was just pure black space. "Everything... everything's gone..."

"Affirmative. It appears that everything has been sucked up by the space time anomaly."

"But... what are we going to do?" I began to panic.

"Nothing. We cannot do anything."

—

((Kos-Mos))

Weeks had passed since the space time anomaly had sucked up everything. I looked over at Shion's body. My scanners showed that there were no longer signs of live resonating from her body. It appears that her air had run out long ago. A small red light began blinking in my right eye. It notified me that my generator was running low on power. But I could not do anything. Shion was no longer alive. There was no one else to turn to. So I did nothing... and my generator died.

—

And so came the end of the last two beings. Mortality was the end of one, while the lack of other mortals brought the end of the other. You could consider them lucky though, I guess. Though in the end, they died, they were the only survivors... of the end of the universe.

---

A/N: omg. it's finally done. how sad. i love the way it ends though! i've had this ending in my mind forever! short, but dramatic. hope u liked it! anyways, sequal! i was thinking... everyone's stuck in the space time anomaly, right? there's been a war ((or something like that)) going on ever since everyone's gotten sucked in. serenity and her gnosis against basically everyone else. well, the sequal would be months ((or perhaps years)) after they've been sucked in, and there aren't too many survivors. 2nd miltia perhaps, the foundation, and a few random planets. meanwhile, serenity and her army of gnosis are basically devistating the remaining humans, cause she still wants revenge against chaos. jr gets a crazy idea and wants to attempt to forcefully open a column exit from within the anomaly, and send everything back out. that's where i get stuck. what exactly should happen? should they be sucessful? get out, but have serenity follow? have them trap serenity inside the anomaly? and how will thebattle between chaos and serenity be resolved? if i can plan everything out, i'm sure it'll work out perfectly. so, any ideas would be great. anyways... this story is done. thanks for reading! check out some of my other stories, and if you're lucky, u may see a sequal to this sometime soon...


End file.
